


Alarms Will Sound

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, hints of vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi really likes sleep. Hoseok's smile is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarms Will Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The guy living below me has a really loud alarm clock that always wakes me up at the ass crack of dawn AU. Yes I found it on tumblr.
> 
> More swearing, because I'm a sailor.

Yoongi jolts awake, a long groan slipping past his lips. He lies there for a moment, listening for the umpteenth time to the incessant blaring alarm that belongs to the apartment above his own. He doesn’t have to look at the clock to know it’s four thirty in the fucking morning. Quietly, he prays that the owner will wake up on time for once and shut the damn nuisance off.

 

He almost cries when his prayer is answered. Instead, he opts for snuggling into his fluffed up pillows and his puffy warm comforter, ready for two more hours of precious sleep.

 

Whoever answered his prayers must be laughing at him now, though, because his neighbor decides to crank up the volume to some song Yoongi has heard and kinda, sorta thinks is okay. However, he thinks after this today, he’ll hate the song forever.

 

He groans even louder this time, throwing his comforter off of his body and onto the floor. Yoongi sits up, eyes open (undoubtedly with little eye crusties in the corners) and panting in order to level out his burning anger.

 

Deciding not to do something irrational like punching the fucker in the face, Yoongi decides he will take this in stride. He forces a smile onto his face while he pisses, grins around his toothbrush with foam threatening to dribble down his chin, laughs when his toaster burns his toast to hell and back.

 

He even decides to head into work early, chanting over and over that it’s going to be a wonderful day in his comfortable little cubicle.

 

Upon arrival, his ever-so-friendly coworkers snicker.

 

“Rubbing your nose in the bosses ass today, Yoongi?”

 

“I can’t do that when your’s is shoved so far up it you can see through his mouth.” Yoongi replies sweetly, pouring a sugar packet into his mouth instead of his steaming cup of black gogo-juice.

 

Someone behind him wheezes out a laugh.

 

The runt of the office, Jungkook, pouts at the insult, but doesn’t deny it. Everyone knows he has the biggest crush on their boss, Taehyung.

 

“What do you even see in that guy? I swear if his dad wasn’t watching his every move, we would be studying outer space and looking for alien life forms instead of running a law firm.” Jimin chirps in, waltzing into the break room, his prestigious lawyer abilities practically shining off of his body this morning (or maybe it’s just his new workout regimen).

 

Yoongi takes his arrival as his cue to scat. He likes Jimin, the kid is great at what he does, smart and young, but he’s also dumb as fuck, especially when Taehyung or Jungkook is around. There’s always trouble in the air with those three, so Yoongi likes to avoid being near any combination of them.

 

As he settles down in his creaky little chair, he briefly goes through his daily routine of wishing he could be a rap star. At the end, he scoffs and tells himself to stop joking around.

 

He’s a lawyer (sort of), lawyers have no jams.

  
  


Yoongi wakes up, mouth dryer than Death Valley, so he shuffles his way to the kitchen. He briefly registers the time as he pours water into the glass, hand down his pants to satisfy a stray itch.

 

He lets out a yawn that would put Chewbacca to shame before downing the water, stumbling back to his warm and homey nest of blankets. He’s chugging the last of the cool liquid when his neighbor’s alarm blares through the ceiling.

 

Yoongi jumps in surprise, hands coming up, glass in his mouth hitting his teeth with an unfriendly clank.

 

It takes him a moment to blink back the prickling of hot tears of pain as his teeth throb. He slams his glass down on the night table, once he’s recovered, and sends a nasty glare up at the ceiling. He silently hopes that his eyes will burn through the ceiling and right into the moron above him.

 

Clinging onto social norms regarding one’s sanity, Yoongi calmly (but let’s be honest, he really isn’t) climbs onto his bed and snuggles into his blankets. He may not get sleep, but he can still rest his body on the wonderful creation that is a bed.

  
  
  
  


Yoongi’s awake already when the alarm goes off. He’s already pissed off and honestly his patience is wearing thin. He takes his time imagining what would happen if he paid a visit to the room above his. Would he be civilized or would he rip the guy a new asshole (verbally of course)?

 

When he notices that the alarm hasn’t stopped yet, he takes it upon himself to wake up the stranger. He (reluctantly) slithers out of bed and goes to retrieve his broom from the kitchen closet. He comes back, alarm still blaring, steps onto his bed, and all but attacks the ceiling with the broom handle.

 

He can’t help the laugh that bubbles from the depths of his lungs, bursting past his lips. After several assaults to the poor ceiling, the alarm finally stops. Yoongi hopes, so bad, that the person up there finally _finally_ understands.

 

He goes to work with a smile on his face that day.

 

He’s preparing for bed, exhausted from a long day of doing nothing, when there’s a knock on his door. Yoongi perks up and grabs his wallet, hoping it’s the pizza guy because he really can’t wait to snuggle in bed with his box of hot deliciousness.

 

He opens the door and is torn between disappointment and confusion. It is not his box of grease, but instead it is a guy roughly his age, smiling all bright and wide. Yoongi squints, the rays of sunshine emitting from the guy too much for him to take.

 

“Hi, I’m Hoseok. I like upstairs.”

 

Yoongi’s face falls (further than before). He feels the flames of anger licking at his stomach, or maybe it’s hunger, but for now we’ll stick with anger.

 

“Uh, yeah, I thought as much. I’m sorry, really. You could have told me sooner. I didn’t mean to disturb you every morning. I’ll make sure I wake up some other, much more quiet way.”

 

Yoongi continues to stare, because the smile is still there, but he can feel how intimidated this guy is (even though Yoongi’s in his pajamas).

 

“Um, uh… I brought you these as a peace offering.” Hoseok shoves a container of chocolate chip cookies against Yoongi’s chest.

 

He finally moves, craning his neck down to look at the cookies. They look soft and delicious and Yoongi finds it in him to forgive the guy.

 

So he nods once.

 

“Great!” Hoseok all but yells, causing Yoongi to flinch. “I’m glad we could work this out. I’ll let you go now.” He steps away from the doorframe, further into the hallway.

 

Yoongi stares at him a bit more before he closes the door.

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” Hoseok calls, just before the door clicks. Yoongi sighs.

 

“It’s Yoongi.” And he shuts the door, missing the wide smile and crinkled eyes and nose.

 

Yoongi falls asleep that night with pizza and cookies curled into his side.

  


Since then, he wakes up at four-thirty out of pure habit. His body waits for the alarm that no longer comes. Yoongi stares as his clock ticks the minutes by. It’s weird. Nothing leaks through the ceiling anymore and he should feel ecstatic, he is ecstatic. But he can’t help but feel guilty, which is stupid.

 

Yoongi’s pissed as he stomps through the office. Why should he feel guilty? Why can’t he be happy? Why does he feel like he kicked a puppy in the face? He doesn’t even know the guy, only seen him once, so why does that stupid shaped smile appear in his mind?

 

He’s pulling at his hair when he hears a mocking laugh. Upon looking up, he jumps in surprise. His boss is propped against the wall, next to Yoongi’s desk.

 

“Alert yourself next time.” Yoongi says, clutching at his chest. “You know my body is weak.” He may or may not be pouting.

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes. “What’s got your panties bunched tighter than every other day?”

 

Yoongi glares up at him. Seriously, the kid has no respect for Yoongi. Or anyone in that matter, except Jeon Jungkook.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“As your boss, it is my business when it’s affecting your work. I asked for that file two hours ago and here you are, trying to make yourself bald.”

 

Yoongi really doesn’t want to tell anyone, especially this guy. But Taehyung is weird and he actually has relationship experience in this stupid fucking office.

 

“There’s this guy-”

 

“Whoa! Yoongi has a boy problem!” Taehyung announced to the rest of the office. The older male sent a punch to his boss’ thigh.

 

“Thanks for fucking announcing it to the world. But seriously. This guy lives above me and for weeks he’s tested my patience by setting his alarm to go off so fucking loud at four-thirty in the morning. He came to my apartment and apologized last week and now I feel like a huge douche.” Yoongi cards his fingers through his hair, heaving a heavy sigh.

 

“That’s it? You haven’t given me my file for over two hours because of that? Dude. I’m leaving.” Taehyung announces, stomping away to most likely go find Jungkook.

 

Jimin’s head pops up over the wall separating their cubicles. “Yoongi, I think it’s because it’s love at first sight.”

 

Yoongi looks up at the idiot who is wearing his trademark idiot smile. “Hell no. Sleep is my only love. And maybe pizza on the side.”

 

“Do you think he’s cute?”

 

Yoongi opens his mouth to refute, but he closes it and looks down. _Was he?_ He thought of that stupid smile.

 

“No, he’s got the stupidest smile. It’s worse that Taehyung’s. It’s worse than your’s. He wouldn’t fucking stop smiling and his eyes would crinkle and shit. I wanted to punch him in the face.”

 

“Wow, you really do like him.”

 

“I want to punch _you_ in the face.” Yoongi promptly added.

  


Taehyung made him stay late because he was being a little shit. So he stumbles into the elevator, sighing to the billionth time today.

 

“Yoongi!” Yoongi looks up at the unfamiliar voice only to be greeted by a familiar smile.

 

“Hoseop.”

 

“Hoseok, actually, but close enough.” He smiles. Yoongi almost flushes scarlet, but he notices a box in the guy’s hands. A box he’s afraid of ever seeing in his life.

 

“Oh, yeah. I got, uh, fired today.” Yoongi doesn’t want to pry, but he can’t help it when that smile fades.

 

“How come?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. My boss is a stickler. Very punctual.” He’s beating around the bush, but Yoongi’s not stupid and can connect the dots.

 

“You’ve been late to work?”

 

He gets a slow nod in response. Yoongi’s overcome with waves of guilt.

 

“I’ve tried different methods to wake up, but… Nothing really works. I like sleep a lot, I guess.” Hoseok shifts when the elevator doors open. Yoongi is torn. Should he leave? Should he stay? After all it is his fault.

 

He stays in the elevator and the doors slide shut.

 

“Uh, that was your floor.” Yoongi nods, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he follows Hoseok to his apartment. After successfully unlocking the door, Hoseok turns with small smile.

 

“Do you want to go get drinks with me tonight?” Yoongi blurts, unfamiliar with the process of comforting. Hoseok blinks before smiling, laughter included.

 

“It’s okay, really. It isn’t your fault I was fired. I just-”

 

But Yoongi is a lot closer to Hoseok than he was before. “I’m asking because I want to, not because I’m obligated to.” Hoseok swallows so loud Yoongi can hear it and strangely enough, he finds it endearing.

 

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds nice. I’m sorry, you’re really intimidating with that suit on and that tie, that fucking tie…” Hoseok trails off, eyes lowering. Yoongi’s lips curl and he steps back.

 

“There’s actually a job opening at the firm I work for. I mean, it may not be what you do, but it’ll be a source of income before your can find a better job.” Yoongi slings his briefcase over his shoulder and tucks his free hand into his pants pocket.

 

“Thanks. That’s incredibly sweet of you. A date and a job offer.” Hoseok grins and Yoongi sighs in defeat.

  
_That stupid fucking smile._


End file.
